The Heat of Battle
by DarkAkane332
Summary: Post Canon. Miroku and Sango enjoy some "alone time" after slaying a demon. Please do not read if you do not like lemons. Currently editing.


**The Heat of Battle**

Post Cannon. Miroku and Sango enjoy some "alone time" together after slaying a demon. Revised

Miroku could hear his heart pumping loudly in his ears and he knew that it had nothing to do with the recent battle he and his wife faced earlier in the day. No, the Monk was excited for an entirely different reason. When word had reached their home village that a neighboring town was in need of a demon slayer Sango had leaped at the chance and asked to accompany her husband in slaying the demon. Miroku, on the other hand, was hesitant to let her come in place of InuYasha. While he was completely confident in his wife's abilities he also knew that it had been months since she had been able to use her skills in actual combat. Sango had begun practicing and working out almost as soon as Kaede deemed her healed enough after the birth of their son. Miroku knew that his wife was eager to get back into shape so that she would be fit enough to assist him from time to time with slaying demons.

After much thought though, Miroku finally conceded to allow his wife to join him on the mission. Of course, the lecherous Monk had not agreed simply to appease his lovely wife. With three children in the house it was almost impossible for Sango and himself to have some private time together. Sure they could always ask Kagome and InuYasha to babysit for a night however he knew that Sango would feel guilty imposing on them as the newlyweds were still enjoying their own marital bliss and no doubt wanted all the "alone time" they could get before they had children of their own. However, Miroku knew that in this situation, an exception could be made. So early that morning, Miroku and Sango said their good-byes to the children and left them in Kagome and InuYasha's capable hands.

Now that the demon was vanquished and the couple had been offered a room at the town's inn free of charge, Miroku was barely able to contain his growing excitement. If he closed his eyes he could still see is beautiful wife in the slayer's uniform that she had worn while battling the demon. How he loved the way the skin tight suite clung to her curves in all the right places. The monk gave a soft sigh that did not go unnoticed by his wife sitting across from him eating her dinner. "Something the matter husband?"

"No, my dear Sango. I'm simply enjoying the food and the peace and quiet," he said with the brightest grin on his face.

"You're right, it is very quiet without the children. I hope they are behaving themselves and not causing too much trouble," Sango replied with a somewhat thoughtful expression on her face. If there was one thing Miroku loved the most about his wife it was her utter devotion as a mother. Even though they were a constant handful, Miroku knew that she would not trade their family for anything in the world. Gazing at his wife with pure love and adoration he rose to his feet and closed the short distance between them, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Don't worry about the kids, I'm sure they are fine. We will be back tomorrow before they even miss us," he assured her and softly kissed the top of her dark brown hair. Sango turned slightly in his embrace so she could give him a peek on the lips. "Thank you husband," she said as she rose to her feet and moved to their travel packs. She removed their white sleeping yukatas and handed his to him then turned to begin undressing.

Miroku thought he might pounce on her right then and there as he watched as her gorgeous pale skin was suddenly exposed to the soft yellow glow of the room. He took a deep breath and willed himself to be patient, he did not want to rush things and planned to take this evening nice and slow. The monk began to undress as well and once both husband and wife were in their sleeping robes they settled onto the futon that was provided for them by the inn keeper. The single candle that lit the room was blown out and only the gentle glow of the moon illuminated the room. Sango kissed her husband goodnight, turned onto her side so that Miroku could spoon behind her and snuggled into the mat. Miroku eased himself next to his wife and lightly draped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck. It was almost tempting to just settle in and drift off to sleep, but Miroku knew that an opportunity like this would not present itself again anytime soon and once he set his mind to something he was going to see it through.

Before Sango could completely escape into the land of dreams Miroku began to make his move. He lifted his head and brought up his hand to brush away her thick hair, giving him access to her creamy white neck. Grinning mischievously, he began to slowly plant light kisses on his wife's neck. He kissed his way down to where her neck met her shoulder and gave a soft flick of his tongue before moving back up. When he reached her ear, the monk gave soft licks to her plump earlobe before taking the flesh into his mouth, sucking gently and nipping lightly with his teeth.

By this point, Sango was almost positive she was dreaming. It took everything in her to keep a moan from slipping past her lips as she continued to feign sleep. Over their years of marriage, Sango had grown used to and even enjoyed intimate moments with Miroku. He was always considerate and made sure that she had her fulfillment before giving in to his own desires. She had to admit that she too had been missing her husband's attentions just as much as he had been missing her. Part of her wanted to give in and let him have his way with her tonight, but her blood was still on fire from demon slaying that she felt like playing him just a little.

"Miroku, what do you think you are doing?" she asked trying to sound annoyed at his antics. Her husband gave her neck a long lick from base to jaw before he responded to the question.

"Why my dear you know very well what I'm doing. What it is I want from you," he whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with seduction. Just then, Miroku's hands slid down to his favorite part of Sango's anatomy and gave it a firm squeeze. Sango turned her head just enough to regard him with playful eyes. "And what if I say I'm not interested?" she challenged him.

Miroku gave her a smirk ' _If that is how you want to play my dear two can play at this game'_ he thought. "I will just have to persuade you then," he said as he turned her over to lay beneath him and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. ' _Oh yes my dear, I plan on drawing this out for a while.'_ Their lips met again and again in a heat of passion before Miroku decided to slow things down until their kisses became playful pecks. He soon moved his kisses to her jaw and began peppering the other side of her neck making sure to pay special attention to the spots that caused her to inhale sharply.

Sango was panting and her skin was growing increasingly hot that her clothing soon became incredibly uncomfortable. She wanted nothing more than for her husband to rid them both of their sleeping robes so she could feel his warm skin against her own. Miroku's body was surprisingly well toned and it made liquid heat pool in her belly at the thought of being able to touch his sexy body again after so long. However, Miroku showed no signs of wanting to hurry and Sango grew increasingly frustrated. While her husband was focusing on sucking the skin of her neck, Sango wiggled her hands between them and began to tug at the knot keeping her husband's robe in place.

Miroku would have no interference and just when she had almost worked the knot free he sat up enough to quickly grab her wrists and pin them above her head. "Not so fast my love. I want to play a little first," he smirked down at her annoyed face. With her hands securely above her head, he bent down to kiss first her forehead, then each flushed cheek, her cute little nose, then finally her full lips, swollen from their earlier kisses. He opened his lips enough to let his tongue slip out to part her own. She opened her mouth to him and allowed him full access to her mouth and tongue. Their lips meet again and again as their tongues fought for dominance within her mouth.

Only when they were both in need of air did he pull back panting, his eyes glowing with pure lust as they met her deep brown orbs. Miroku moved so that both her wrists were pinned beneath on of his hands, freeing up the other to relieve Sango of her sleeping robe. His eyes left hers so he could look down to see what he was doing. Trying to untie her robe with one hand was proving difficult but he refused to let her hands go. After somewhat of a struggle he was finally able to work the knot loose and part the folds of her yukata, exposing her body to the cool air and his eager gaze. Miroku released her hands one at a time so he could completely remove her robe from her heated body.

Sango could only sigh in relief when her yukata was finally tossed to the side allowing the cool night air wash over her. Her body had long ago reached the point where she thought she might burst into flames. She could feel her nipples responding to the slight breeze, hardening even more when she felt her husband's gaze moving up and down her now naked body. She heard him groan softly as he moved back in to kiss her neck, murmuring against her skin, "So beautiful." Since they were first wed, Miroku had gone to great lengths to prove to her just how drop dead gorgeous she was in his eyes. She had been afraid at first, worried about his reaction to her multiple scars and her toned muscles. He had eased her fears immediately the first night they ever shared together, taking his time to caress every muscle and kiss every scar. Even after the birth of the twins, Miroku had assured her time and again that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His removed his grip on her wrists so he could use both hands to cup her full breast. Sango moaned loudly and arched her body into her husband's skilled touch. He rewarded her by cupping her mounds even harder while he kissed his way down the column of her neck all the way to her collar bone and between her breasts. He released one only to begin kissing the soft spongy flesh around her nipple. Sango moaned again when she felt his tongue swirl around her hardened nipple and finally take it into his mouth and suckle. Her hands moved up and were combing through his soft hair, keeping his mouth from leaving her breast. He smiled into her skin before releasing her nipple to switch to its twin.

Miroku could feel his manhood grow hard as he focused his attentions on his wife. The pleasure building inside him was almost unbearable. Sango was not totally oblivious to her husband's tension either and with her hands finally free, she moved back to finish what she started earlier. This time, her husband made no move to stop her. She worked the knot free in record time and slid the robe from his body. She took a moment to take in his toned body and flushed skin before allowing her hands to rub his muscled chest and abs. Miroku groaned into his wife's breast at the feel of her soft hands against his skin. He loved the way she seemed so fascinated with his chest and abs, it made him feel extremely handsome and stoked his arousal even more.

Before her hands could travel any lower, Miroku moved and trailed a line of kisses down her body pausing at her belly. It was true that she wasn't as toned in her stomach as she used to be but Miroku loved her all the same. He took his time scattering tender kisses across her belly and abdomen before moving to his favorite place between her legs. She parted her legs a little more so that he could settle comfortably between them, his arms wrapped around her thighs keeping them in place. He used a hand to part her lower lips and expose her core to his eager gaze. From his position, Miroku could clearly see the evidence of her arousal, dripping from entrance. He used his index finger to gather the fluid there and spread it around her vulva. Once she was thoroughly coated with her own cream he moved his face closer and tentatively drew his tongue from her entrance to her protruding clit.

Sango's response was instantaneous. She release a high pitched whine as her back arched completely off the mat and her thighs tried to tighten around him. It took a lot of strength to keep her in place on the mat but once she had relaxed again Miroku began to assault her womanhood with his mouth. By far this was one of his favorite things to do to her and he knew that she enjoyed it immensely. He continued to lap up her juices and circle her clit with his tongue listening to his wife moan and cry for more. It wasn't too much longer when he felt her tense up and knew she was close to an orgasm. He quickened his pace and began thrusting his tongue in and out of her entrance as she reached her final peak.

"MIROKUUUUUUUU!" Sango cried out with the force of her orgasm as her body rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Miroku moved back up her body and held her as she trembled against him panting and whimpering. Hearing her orgasm reminded Miroku of his own heightened arousal and it took everything he had not to burst right along with her as she whimpered his name into his chest.

Once Sango was able to regain her awareness she decided that it was her turn to have some fun with her husband. While he held her against is warm body she quickly maneuvered him onto his back. He grinned up at her with that lecherous look he saves only for her and submitted to his wife's desires. She began by kissing his wonderful lips that had only moments ago brought her so much pleasure. She was still able to taste her own juices as she kissed her Monk with intensified passion. Sango softly moved her mouth to kiss along his jaw in a similar way that he had kissed hers and trailed them up to his earlobe that contained the two golden hoops. She smiled to herself when she enveloped his lob and earrings with her mouth and heard her husband emit a low groan.

She sucked on his ear for a few moments before resuming her kissing, this time focusing her attention on his very sensitive neck. As she continued her ministrations her husband was groaning even loader and taking advantage of his wife's position over him to cup her supple bottom in his hands, caressing her soft flesh. Sango allowed him to continue his groping as she positioned herself so that she could rub and kiss his chest toned chest and abdomen. She flicked her tongue against his sensitive nipple as her hand moved lower and took a strong hold of his manhood.

It took all of Miroku's control not to cry his wife's name loudly as he groaned and arched into her hand eager for her to continue pleasuring his hardened member. Sango smiled as she circled his nipple and began slowly stroking her husband's throbbing sex. While Miroku enjoyed the attention his wife was giving him, it wasn't long before he was teetering close to the edge of a climax and had to reach down and stop her hand. Sango looked up just in time to see her husband move with lightning speed and before she knew it he had her on her back with her legs spread wide so he could settle comfortably between them.

"I believe we have drawn this out long enough my love," he murmured before capturing her lips and guiding his member to her still moist center. Once he was lined up he drove his hard cock into her awaiting flesh and groaned into her mouth in rapture. He kept the pace slow for a time, greatly annoying the demon slayer beneath him who began meeting him thrust for thrust in an attempt to make him go faster and deeper. Not one to disappoint, Miroku broke off the kiss to bury his face into his wife's neck and began pounding into Sango's core with everything he had.

"Oh Miroku….." his wife moaned as she clung to him as tightly as she could while arching her back off the futon. They found a rhythm that both could agree on and before long husband and wife climaxed together in a heat of bliss and mind-blowing passion. Spent and tired, Miroku lay over Sango with his now softening member still inside her and drank in her after sex scent. There was no doubt that he loved this woman below him with all his heart and though he had known others before her, none had the power to leave him spent and satisfied. Sango lay panting and held her husband close as she came down from heaven. She gently combed her fingers through her husband's hair and closed her eyes in complete satisfaction.

Not wanting to crush his wife bellow him, Miroku reluctantly rolled off her and moved to lay beside her on the futon. He pulled her close and she nestled into his side, her head resting lightly on his chest. "I love you Sango," he whispered to her before letting sleep overtake him.

"I love you too my dear husband," she mumbled back as she joined her husband. The next morning the couple took their time preparing for the journey back to their village. It would be a long time before they got to spend another relaxing night together and they wanted to savor every moment they had. They finally gathered their things and departed the inn, walking hand in hand down the road that would lead them home to their awaiting family.

Author's Notes: So this was my first attempt at writing some MirSan fanfiction and while I'm not thrilled with how it turned out it's not the disaster I thought it would be. The sex part was a tad difficult to write so I apologize if it seems rushed and sloppy. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I have several other ideas that I hope to get around to if life does not get in the way.

Akane332


End file.
